


What Happens in the Closet Stays in the Closet

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Party, Trapped In A Closet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: Johnny and Daniel are forced into a closet at a party by Dutch. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Dutch/Johnny Lawrence (One Sided)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny knew he shouldn't have come to this party that Dutch decided to throw.  _ Especially _ after bailing on them randomly to shamefully get off to the thought of a certain brunette. But of course no one knew that bit but himself.

They were all planning on going to the arcade together but when Johnny got a call through the landline he was a little too  _ busy  _ to hear it. Johnny realised afterwards what the call sound was for and remembered what they had planned.

Because of all that had happened after the tournament, and Dutch now having any way to release his anger, he was way more tense than usual. A fly could fly by his head wrong and he'd start yelling at it. So when Johnny bailed on them Dutch was none too pleased. To the rest of them they didn't think it was really a big deal but Dutch had seemed to bottle up his frustration, as if he was planning something. And now that he invited Johnny to his party he knew he had something up his sleeve.

Now Daniel only happened to be here because of Ali. Daniel knew from the start that she was a social butterfly. And since they were starting to argue about stupid things he knew that going to this party with her would make up for it and make them back on better terms. The only problem was that she left him alone almost immediately. 

Whether it was intentional or not Daniel found himself all alone while Ali was with her friends. What was the point of him coming again?

And the worst part of tonight was this was Dutch's house, aka the worst of Johnny's goons. Or at least what Daniel picked up. So if he did anything to annoy anyone tonight he'd end up getting his ass kicked. He may have won the All Valley but he knew he was no match for that many people on just himself.

While Daniel was busy staring off into space not knowing what to do, a drunk lady spills her beer all over him.  _ Just great.  _

He climbs his way up the stairs and into the bathroom to get off as much of the sticky liquid as possible, leaving a huge obvious stain of water on his shirt instead.

Meanwhile, Johnny is getting dragged up the stairs to 'talk' with Dutch.

Johnny rolls his eyes. "Look, dude. I don't know why it's such a big deal. It was  _ one  _ day. It wasn't like I was missing some big marriage proposal. I'm sure we'll do the exact same things the next time anyway."

Dutch looks to the side to see the one person he was looking for and smirks. Johnny looks over to where he's looking but by the time he notices LaRusso, he's being shoved into a tiny closet in the hallway with his nemesis.

Johnny beats his hand on the door while he hears Dutch lock the door all the way.

"Come on, Dutch. This isn't funny! Just let us out!" He could hear Dutch laughing and walking away. They would be lucky we'd even be let out by tonight. Dutch normally got  _ way  _ too drunk at these parties.

Johnny finally gives up and slides his way down to the floor in front of the door, leaving his knees pulled up to his chest. 

"Well I guess we'll be stuck here for a while, then."

"What!? Isn't he your friend!?" 

"Well in case you didn't notice he's kind of a shitty friend. But I'm stuck with him 'till school ends."

LaRusso snorts "You can say that again."

Johnny narrows his eyes. For some reason him calling his friends shitty makes him feel super defensive. Who is he to say that when he doesn't even know them? I mean it's true about Dutch but still.

"Hey at least I have friends."

LaRusso pulls his hand up in the air, surrendering. "I was just agreeing with what you said."

Okay he did have a point Johnny was being irrational and he knew it. He huffed one last time and looked away.

"So why did he do all of this anyway?"

Johnny felt himself flush a bit, remembering what he was doing while he bailed on their plans.  _ Thank god it was dark. _

Daniel still sent him a confused look anyways and Johnny wanted to slap himself for being so God damn obvious.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I bailed on some plans."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you bail? You don't seem like the type."

"None of your fucking business."

"Just when I thought we could be pleasant to each other in here…"

Something in Johnny's twists at that. It was  _ not  _ guilt. Why would he even feel bad for  _ him _ ? It was just that he was a bit hungry… Yeah. He hadn't eaten dinner yet. Yep. That was it.

They sit in silence for a while and Johnny lets his thoughts wonder for a bit. 

How was LaRusso so calm? Especially what Johnny had done to him. Johnny refused to admit that it made him want to smile thinking he had forgiven him. It just didn't make sense. They threw him  _ off a hill.  _ Pretty sure Johnny had heard Daniel talk to Ali about it being a cliff but I was most definitely  _ not  _ a cliff. A hill at best.

And why was Dutch being so mean about this? He normally wasn't like this so he wasn't really sure what had caused this. It just didn't make any sense. None of it did.

He was pulled out his thoughts when he heard LaRusso release a heavy breath with his eyes closed.

"Are you meditating, you freak?"  _ Seriously? Who even meditates? _

"I'm a little claustrophobic. Would you rather have me have a panic attack?"

"But… you were fine earlier?"

"That's cuz we were talking then. It distracted me from how stupidly tight these walls are."

Johnny frowned. So by him stopping talking to him he might've been causing Daniel to get a panic attack? Something urged Johnny to speak up to once again distract him.

"I'm sorry, by the way." Wherever that came from Johnny didn't know. He never apologised. Let alone to LaRusso. He probably wouldn't even do it if his mom made him do it. But here he was, apologising.

Daniel opened his eyes again and smiled a big genuine smile that had Johnny smiling back.

"You are?"

"Mhm."

"I forgive you. After all Mr Miyagi always says there's no bad students, only bad teachers."

Johnny cringes at remembering his teacher.  _ His sensei.  _ How he tried to choke him to death with no remorse.

"Thanks for helping me. Or thanks to your sensei or whatever."

"Do you still practice karate?"

"No, not really. Haven't found a place to do that yet."

"How about you learn from Mr Miyagi? He's a great teacher and I'm sure he'd love to have you. And if you're Willing to be tolerable like this more often I would too."

Johnny smiled. "Okay. Deal. But don't tell my friends, though. Specifically Dutch. You probably know why. He'd throw a fit."

They both share a laugh and Johnny quiets down so he could hear Daniel's angel of a laugh. If that wasn't the most beautifulest thing he's ever heard. This time he doesn't try to consciously correct himself in his head.

Turns out Johnny's been staring too long and Danuel gives him a look. "What?"

Johnny takes a gulp. How is he supposed to know if Daniel even likes boys let alone him? I guess there's only one way to find out. 

Johnny leans in and brushes his lips against the other boys lips waiting for a response before he further embarrassed himself.

LaRusso leans forward to smash their lips together and surprisingly it starts as a slow and passionate kiss. Then it slowly transforms into a flurried mess of tongues and teeth mashing against each other, both of them fighting for dominance.

Johnny had never kissed another boy before - for obvious reasons - but it was so different but that same as kissing a girl. Different in the way he could feel Daniel's hard edges underneath his fingertips but the same because he could feel a soft tongue chasing after his own. Different because he could hear a very male voice mumbling things into his mouth but the same because he could still hear their own breaths mixing together as one. All Johnny knew was that he liked this  _ a lot. Maybe even too much. _

Eventually they had to pull apart and they leaned their foreheads against one other's and tried to catch their breath. 

Just then they heard a distinct sound of keys being pushed into the lock and being turned so they jumped apart. There stood Bobby and Daniel fled as fast as possible. Johnny hoped it was because of what Bobby did to him at the tournament and not because he thought Johnny was disgusting or weird.

"Found out what Dutch did and managed to get the keys for you. You're welcome."

But Johnny wasn't listening. All he could think of was how amazing that kiss was.

Meanwhile Dutch was downstairs thinking about what would've happened if Johnny had showed up. Dutch had purposely only invited Johnny hoping that it could just be the two of them. Call if weird but he knew he could never have a real date so maybe having something in his memories like a date could help erase some of the pain before he finally falls asleep at night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the party and Dutch is acting strange. And so is Johnny, but for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspo again and this is going to be a multi chapters. max of four chapters probably. cant make promises tho

It may seem stupid but Johnny couldn't stop thinking about the time they had spent in the closet. Johnny was supposed to be the guys that had all the girls he could ever want. It was never supposed to be a guy he wanted. Never mind the kid from New Jersey he used to bully.

It seems that Johnny's whole world has been turned crazy. Nothing made sense in Johnny's mind right now. All Johnny knew was that he wanted to talk to Daniel again. Maybe even kiss him. The thought of that sent a tingling feeling in the pit of Johnny's stomach.

Today was the day after the party and as expected Dutch was absolutely hammered. But he still managed to make plans for all of us to go to the arcade. 

Bobby showed up at his house as it was their normal Saturday where they hung out.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were just going to all meet at the arcade?"

Bobby sat down on the edge of Johnny's bed, confused. "Arcade? When did we make those plans?"

"Dutch called me this morning. Said we all were going to the arcade today. Do you think he forgot to call you too? I mean he probably had a hangover after all and you know how he gets."

"Mhm. Probably." Bobby said distractedly.

Johnny narrowed his eyes at Bobby. Bobby knew something. Johnny could feel it. Bobby noticed the look but looked away and changed the subject.

"So how about we get breakfast and then we head over to the arcade."

Johnny nods. "Let me take a shower real quick."

After the shower they head into the kitchen that luckily didn't have a very mean Step-Dad lurking. They make some toast and rush out the door. They slept in a but so by the time they finished 'breakfast' it was almost 11:30. Dutch wanted to meet them at the arcade at 12.

They rushed to the arcade and saw Dutch standing there playing a game already.

"Starting without us, huh?"

Dutch's face overtakes a giant smile at hearing Johnny's voice then looks up.  _ Oh.  _ Bobby's here. Not that he didn't like Bobby. It was just that he wanted it to just be the two of them.

But seeing Bobby made bits and pieces of last night start to come back.

**Last Night**

Dutch had locked both Johnny and LaRusso in the closet not too long ago and he's now drunk drink after drink, trying to find answers he so desperately looked for at the bottom of the red solo cup. 

So he was completely wasted. The edges of his vision were slightly blurred and he wobbled slightly while he stood. 

He walks backwards and tumbles back onto a random couch, slightly isolated from the rest of the party.

Three hours or three minutes go by when someone approaches him. Bobby.

"Dutch where is Johnny? Did you do something stupid?"

Dutch had to focus really hard on his words to finally understand what he was saying, but even then the meaning swirled messily in his brain.

"He didn't come." Dutch let out what sounded like a choked sob. 

Dutch wasn't normally an emotional drunk but with all his thoughts on  _ him  _ he felt like everything absolutely sucked.

"Who didn't come?" Bobby furrowed his eyebrows. What was up with Dutch? Why was he so upset?

"Johnny! It was supposed to be a date- er not a date. But I wanted it to be a date! It was going to be just the both of us and it would've been perfect." Dutch realised what he had said and his eyes widened then he let out a couple giggles.

"Woops." Dutch's head lolled to the side.

Bobby was a bit surprised Dutch liked Johnny but now wasn't the time to talk about that.

"Where's Johnny now? What did you do now?"

A few seconds go by then Ditch snaps his head up again.

"I locked him in a closet with LaRusso! Why didn't I lock myself with him? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Dutch mumbled the last bit more to himself.

"Where's the key?"

"Oh I know!" Dutch reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key. 

"The closet on the second floor."

Bobby was about to say thank you but cut himself off when he saw Dutch's eyes closed and a gentle snore coming from him.

**Now**

_ Shitshitshit.  _ This wasn't good. What if Bobby outed him? What if he had already told Johnny?

His eyes widened but cleared his throat. Just pretend everything was fine.

"Hey, guys." He gives them a small wave and they walk towards him with friendly faces.

Okay that's a good sign.

Johnny was a little confused why Dutch forgot to call the rest of them and why nobody else was here. He looked pretty good. Doesn't look like he had any sort of headache. And when Dutch has a headache you'll _ know.  _

So they spent the rest of the day talking to each other and having fun. Johnny's mind was a little occupied and it bothered Dutch.  _ What was wrong with him?  _

But Dutch took it in stride. He purposely stood a bit closer to the other boy. He felt his skin tingling when they 'accidently' touched. Bobby gave him stupid knowing glances and it made him want to punch Bobby in the face.  _ You don't know anything.  _ He tried to convey this in his looks but Bobby completely ignored them. Of course he did.

When Johnny finally decided to go home it was around 5PM, just starting to get dark.

Johnny was glad they went to the arcade and it distracted him for a bit but he still let his thoughts flit to the boy who had kissed him. He felt guilty that it kept happening because everytime Dutch had to call his name to get his attention more than once Dutch's face would show a look of annoyance. He wasn't trying to do that but it was just all too much.

And when it all became too much, he put on his head phones and went on a long walk to clear his head.

Johnny wasn't sure if it was consciously or subconsciously, but he soon found himself near Daniel's home.  _ Lucky for him _ , he soon found the very reason he was distracted standing directly in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asks.

"This is where I live, idiot." But the insult has no malice towards it. Weirdly enough it sounds almost kind.

"Okay well I was just taking a walk to clear my head…" Johnny could guess by the look on Daniel's face he knew exactly why he needed to clear his head.

"I get it. I was just heading to Mr Miyagi's house to do some katas. You wanna come along?"

Johnny stomach flutters at that. He wanted  _ Johnny _ to come join him at Katas. He did offer to train with him and Mr Miyagi. He didn't think he actually wanted him to. He thought they were both just in the moment. But apparently he was wrong.

He smiled at the other boy. "Sure. Lead the way, LaRusso."

So they both walk towards the house with their arms brushing on occasion. Maybe things could turn out all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed it :) this chapter was more on Dutch's unrequited feelings but dw end game lawrusso


	3. Chapter 3

They both made their way to Mr Miyagi's house in mostly silence until Johnny spoke up.

"You sure that he won't care if we come when it's dark outside?"

"Yep. He says his home is my home. Plus we'll just use his yard and as long as we're not too loud he won't mind. I go there a lot whenever I'm in a mood, a lot of the time when it's already dark. So it's fine."

Johnny nods and pushes his fingertips into his pockets. Johnny couldn't really tell if the silence that followed was an awkward or comfortable silence. All Johnny knew was that there were words not being spoken between the two. Words that could probably change their whole dynamic if they spoke of it. Not that that hasn't changed in the last month already. They were more peaceful to each other. A silent truce.

Once they finally reach their destination, Danile leads Johnny into the yard and Johnny scans the area. 

"Nice place. How about I kick your ass already?" Johnny half joked and Daniel laughed along. Johnny was glad to make him laugh.

So for the better part of the night they fought but in reality it was really friendly and not really competitive, surprisingly. Johnny was surprised he was having so much fun even though there was no real battle for winning. They were having fun like friends would do.

Once they finally finish it's probably around 1AM but they chose to lay in the yard for a bit longer. They sit there splayed on their backs with their hands brushing each other under some stars.

"That was fun."

"Yeah. You're actually fun when you're not beating me up."

"Hey you're the one who stole my girl." Johnny laughed.

Thinking about Ali brought a pained feeling to both of them that they couldn't really explain.

"You guys broke up!"

Johnny rolls and his eyes and nudges Daniel.

"Whatever you say, Danielle. We would've gotten back together and you know it."

"I was new! Of course I didn't know." It was Daniel's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Johnny hops up before Daniel was given a chance to answer.

"Yeah sure." LaRusso takes the other boys hand and they for some reason let their hands hang between them while they walk.

It takes a little bit to walk all the way back to where they were but finally they both stop in front of Daniel's house.

"I guess this is goodbye."

Daniel visibly deflates and they linger outside of his apartment for as long as they could. Both of their hands were still firmly clasped together, though.

"Um. Maybe you could stay over tonight? I mean your house is pretty far away, isn't it?" Daniel gets out in fast mumbles.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

They walk up to the door and Daniel reluctantly lets go of Johnny's hand to fish a key out of his pants pocket. He opens the door and they step inside. Danie leads the blond to his room and Johnny takes a moment to admire it.

It was cozy. His whole house was cozy. It had this feeling like home that his house didn't often emit. In the corner of his room stood the trophy that he had earned through the All Valley tournament. Johnny was honestly glad he hadn't one now looking back on it. No way he wanted to help that garbage of a person Kreese. Especially what he did when he  _ didn't _ win.

Then Johnny's attention is brought back when he sees Daniel strip his shirt with no hesitation, showing his skinny body on full display. Not that Johnny was looking or anything. Okay that was a lie. 

Johnny inspected everything that he could see on the boy, from the very slight formation of abs to the tiny bit of hair above the waistband of his pants.

"W-what are you doing?" Now this is what we'd call Johnny's gay panic.

"Just taking off my clothes. Can't sleep with it on. Too uncomfy."

Johnny nods and feels heat spread on his cheeks. He takes off his shirt and pants as well because he couldn't sleep any other way either. Once they were undressed they both slid underneath the warmth of the covers on their backs.

They pointedly left space between them. Today they agreed to completely avoid talking about what happened - but that's all Johnny could seem to think about right now. His thoughts running wild of what it could've felt like to do  _ more _ than that. He nearly shivered at the thought.

Soon enough, though, Johnny heard Daniel's breath slow down as he succumbed to sleep. As weird as it may be, Johnny looked at Daniel.

He always had such long eyelashes that frustrated Johnny the most. He was just so pretty and even way before they first kissed he had had some pretty confusing dreams. Ones that he just shoved to the very back part of his mind.

And before he knew it, Johnny was in his own deep sleep.

All Johnny knew when he woke up was that he was  _ warm _ . It felt so nice so he snuggled into whatever was holding him. But that made his eyes pop open. 

Who was spooning him?  _ And since when was he the little spoon? _

Then all of the memories from the night before came back.  _ Daniel is spooning him right at this moment.  _ Johnny couldn't help but feel giddy. He quickly tried to squash the feeling because  _ he was into chicks.  _

He definitely wasn't gay but he's never heard of anyone liking both. Ugh, this whole thing was just a confusing mess.

Daniel scoots closer to the blond in his sleep, making his lips touch the skin between his shoulder and neck. But that wasn't all that happened. Johnny could feel _ him on his lower back. _

Johnny's eyes widened and managed to squeeze his way out of LaRusso's grip. No. He knew this was a mistake. Making friends with the loser from Reseda just because Johnny made a mistake and kissed him. 

Johnny quickly pulled on all of his clothes and sprinted out the door without so much as a goodbye. 

Johnny would make sure that no matter what, he would not act on these gross feelings.

Meanwhile Daniel was laying on his bed with a frown on his face. What had he done wrong to make Johnny leave like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is random but tomorrow im getting a new phone so I probably won't start writing until I get the phone set up. But it'll be quickly probably


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Bobby and Dutch to finally talk about what Dutch said at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly got inspired so here's another update ^-^

Johnny avoided Daniel like the plague after that. Daniel still didn't know what he could've possibly done wrong. They were great. Or at least he thought so. Johnny was spending time with his ex-cobra kai friends all day long so Daniel couldn't even try to talk to him after school. It was just so damn frustrating. He didn't even know why he cared so much about getting the blond's attention when  _ Johnny  _ was the one to bully him all first semester. 

But Daniel  _ cared.  _ I guess it's his fault that he cared after only spending time a couple times. They didn't even really get to know each other much either. It was basically just small talk. It helped that Johnny ended up apologizing in his own weird way, but that didn't excuse Daniel suddenly caring like an idiot.

Later, Dutch was talking Johnny's ear off next to some lockers. Well, they were all there but Dutch only seemed interested in looking at Johnny. Johnny wasn't really interested, though, because his mind was just on that hurt face he'd see on Daniel whenever he ignored him.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Dutch snapped his fingers in front of Johnny's face. Bobby gave some weird knowing look that Johnny didn't feel like trying to question today.

Johnny snapped out of it and looked over. "Oh, yeah Sorry."

"As I was saying, maybe we could just practice karate at Bobby's house tonight. We haven't been able to practice… 'cause you know. And Bobby had enough space. What do you think guys? Bobby?"

"Yeah. I think that'll be fun. And yes, Dutch, you can use my house."

Johnny nodded. "Okay. Sounds good." 

The bell suddenly rings, making everyone separate but Bobby slides up next to Dutch. "We need to talk when we get to my house. I'm not mad at you or anything. It's fine. Just think it'll be better if you talk."

Before Dutch can even form any sort of rebuttal, Bobby is already walking into his first class of the day.

_ Oh great. _

_ *** _

They get to Bobby's house and his parents happen to not be home so they go outside to his backyard without any interruption. They all start with their basic warm-ups that they used to do with  _ Kreese. _ Even thinking that made Dutch miss Kreese. But he understood that they could never go back. What he did to all of them… to Johnny. It just wasn't worth it. Wasn't worth the pain. No matter how much they all once looked up to him. 

Dutch knew that soon Bobby would talk to him. And he was  _ not  _ looking forward to that. Because he remembers what he said when he was drunk. But that's just it, a drunk rambling. He didn't like him like that. He wasn't gay. Sure, he was slightly obsessed with Johnny but it wasn't like that. And yeah, he thinks about some odly romantic things but  _ he was not gay. _

_ Yeah, right.  _ His subconscious says.

_ Okay you're really not helping here. _

They then fight each other with two groups of two, one person making sure it's fair then switching off. Tommy and Jimmy were fighting while Bobby and Johnny were fighting right now. Dutch was the sensei for now.

Johnny handled Bobby to the ground and got a point and Tommy won between Tommy and Jimmy. Then it was Dutch and Johnny fighting and Bobby and Tommy. They just decided to switch it off randomly each round and of course they decide to match Dutch with Johnny. 

They get into position and Johnny throws the first punch and Dutch blocks it swiftly. Johnny punches once again, this time successfully hitting Dutch on the side of his face. Dutch then managed to bring Johnny down, winning against Johnny for the first time in a long time. It was probably due to whatever reason Johnny was so distracted today. 

But in pushing him to the ground, Dutch ended up straddling Johnny's back. Which sent a flush through Dutch. He was hoping it wasn't  _ too  _ noticeable. 

He stood up off of Johnny and helped him up. 

"Looks like you're getting a bit rusty, Johnny." 

Johnny looks up and lets out a laugh. It doesn't sound as genuine as it normally would sound. Whatever was going on with him must've been serious. They didn't normally talk about  _ feelings  _ and stuff but Dutch was worried about Johnny.

"Hey. You - uh - okay?"

Johnny furrows his eyebrow, confused. Which is understandable. Bobby was normally the one to ask, not  _ Dutch. _

"Yeah. Sorry. Just distracted is all."

"Okay then…"

Dutch wasn't convinced. There was definitely something else going on.  _ Was it something with Sid?  _ Being friends with someone this long really does make you get to know someone. And that meant knowing most about their home life for the most part. It wasn't like they really talked about it,but whenever Sid was being an ass he'd come over to one of our houses and we gladly let him. We were all like brothers. Inseparable.

_ Brother's don't have little school-girl crushes on each other. _

Dutch just nods anyways. 

Jimmy yells "Take ten!"

"I guess the benefit of being our own sensei is that we can choose when to take a break!" Bobby smiles.

Dutch heads to the kitchen to get a drink then Bobby stops him at the doorway.

"I guess it's time to talk."

"Can we go somewhere more… private, at least?" Dutch shifts on one leg.

They go up to Bobby's room and close the door and lock it just in case.

"Okay. I'll make this quick so we can head back in time. So. About what you said at the party. Do you remember it?"

Dutch shifts and looks down. He felt smaller than he's ever felt, Bobby looking at him like a bug under a microscope.

_ Johnny! It was supposed to be a date- er not a date. But I wanted it to be a date! It was going to be just the both of us and it would've been perfect. _

Dutch's words echo in his head. He knew that Bobby knew. Knew his biggest secret that he sometimes even refuses to tell himself. And of course being Bobby, he wants to  _ talk about it. _ Dutch wasn't happy about it but maybe if they talked it wouldn't weigh on Dutcb as much. Maybe he was being optimistic. But with Bobby making him talk about it, he thought he might as well look on the bright side of things.

"Yeah." Dutch looks away. "Look. I'm assuming you don't care that I'm… since you're doing this but I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Tell Johnny? As if. He'd probably end up punching me in the face for even mentioning it. And if I were to tell anyone else I'd be an outcast. I've thought about it, and I think it's best I just ignore it." Dutch's words come out a jumbled mess of his anxiousness. But it was all true.

"Johnny isn't like that. He may seem mean sometimes to other people but he isn't unreasonable. We are his  _ friends.  _ He wouldn't abandon you just because of that. I bet none of our friends wouldn't."

"But you don't know that! You would never but Johnny is someone else. Plus I don't like you! So of course it isn't as weird for you. Even if he doesn't care he'll probably be weird around me. I'll lose one of my best friends because of a stupid crush. It isn't worth the risk." 

Dutch storms out of the room and walks towards his bike.

"Wait!" Bobby calls after him.

"Just let me leave. I need to… think."

Johnny walks out of the house after hearing the commotion just then.

"Where are you going? We're still going to do more practice…?"

"Oh. Uh… I'm going home early. Finish without me, okay?"

Then Dutch walks away leaving a confused Johnny and a worried Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really loving how this story is playing out. Honestly don't have a definite plan yet. Makes it more exciting to write, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny both meet at another party.

Johnny knew what he was doing was wrong. He saw it in the way Daniel frowned when Johnny turned away that maybe Johnny was hurting more than himself by avoiding him. But Johnny was scared. Scared that maybe Daniel became attached to him in the short while they hung out like he did. Scared he liked him. And even more scared he didn't.

On top of all his inner turmoil, he has to try and figure out what's wrong with Dutch. He was always worrying his lip like he was nervous about something. Think about something important. But they didn't do emotions. They just weren't the type of friends. But that didn't stop Johnny from trying to cheer him up.

"How about we go to the beach tonight? I think we deserve a break." Johnny puts his arms around his group of friend's shoulders but Dutch shoots his way underneath my arm like I burned him. That's odd.

"Yeah, I'm down." Tommy yells.

* * *

So when it hits seven o' clock Johnny sneaks out and rides his bike all the way to the beach. Johnny looks down from where he is and suddenly has Déjà vu. 

Johnny's looking down at the beach and he finds Daniel and Ali walking together and talking. Johnny's stomach twists with the same jealousy he had before except now he doesn't think it's for Ali. Because even though he knows it's probably just him imagining it, he sees how much Daniek doesn't want to be there. How instead of happily ranting on about something he's deeply thinking about something ( _ or someone)  _ instead of listening to his girlfriend. 

But that's just what he hopes is happening. Right?

Johnny forces himself to tear his eyes away when he hears Bobby running up to him.

"There you are! 'Been looking everywhere for you. We should've just came together like normal."

Johnny nodded distractedly. "Yeah. Have you found the rest of them yet?"

"Yeah. C'mon." 

They trail across the sand and his eyes drift towards Daniel again. It isn't his fault that Daniel looks absolutely fucking amazing in the moonlight. Or that Daniel decided to wear shorts today ( _ they're at a beach Johnny, what do you expect?)  _ that made something in Johnny's throat lurch everything he saw his legs. 

And it isn't Johnny's fault that he was taking advantage of the fact that Daniel wasn't really focused right now so the chances of him connecting the eye contact was minimal. Johnny didn't want that. He didn't want to have to see that Daniel  _ did  _ feel the same. Because that would make things too real. More scary.

But it turns out that Daniel still felt Johnny's eyes on him and connected their eyes. They both bore into each other's eyes and Johnny looked away pointedly. Johnny's been doing that a lot. It frustrated Daniel and himself how he was too weak and scared to admit things he should be able to do. He should at least be able to  _ look  _ at Daniel.

* * *

As it turns out, this party  _ could  _ get worse. Daniel had come once again because Ali wanted to. At least this time she didn't leave him the whole time. But Daniel wasn't mad at her. Not really. He felt more guilty that he liked someone else without telling her. Or without at least breaking up with her. And that's what Daniel was going to do tonight.

Daniel hated how nervous this was making him. She could literally punch him in the face, pour her drink on him, or even worse  _ cry. _ Daniel wasn't prepared to handle a girl crying. Even when his mom cried sometimes he would just freeze on the other side of the room like a robot. At least that sometimes made his mom laugh, though. 

So all night he worked up the courage to tell her when suddenly Johnny shows up. Of course. So, with Johnny like fashion, he looks away. 

This surprisingly motivates Daniel because he knows that if he doesn't break up with her, they'll never have a chance with Johnny. He has a feeling Johnny wouldn't appreciate it too much if he was a 'side chick.' 

"Hey Ali?"

"Mhm?"

"Can we… talk."

"Yeah…" Ali nods.

"Um. I like someone else. And before you ask who I can't tell you. I just needed to tell you. Well and I needed to break up with you but that's pretty self-explanatory-"

"Daniel."

Daniel looks up.

"It's okay. We were drifting apart, it was bound to happen. I'm just hoping she makes you happy. It was good while it lasted… We can stay friends if you want."

Daniel releases a breath. He admired how understanding Ali was, even now that he was breaking up with her.

Daniel squeezes her in a tight hug. 

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

After a couple of hours have passed, Daniel found himself in a secluded area right where the grass turns to sand. Then a couple minutes comes a stumbling Johnny Lawrence who looked drunk off his ass.

He sits down next to Daniel and slurs greedily on a bottle of alcohol. Daniel wrapped his hand around the bottle and steers it away from Johnny.

"No more for tonight."

Johnny looks at him like he didn't know he was here. He probably didn't.

"No I'm fine!" Johnny's voice slurs a little but his voice is a lot clearer than Daniel expected. Not that Daniel would say he was  _ sober  _ either. 

Johnny clumsily reaches for the bottle and falls over on his side next to Daniel instead. Johnny starts giggling and Daniel can't help but laugh along too.

Daniel helps Johnny sit up but Johnny just ends up laying against his shoulder instead. Daniel tried not to think about it but his mind was now just filled with how cute Johnny looked against him. 

"Hey Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could ever like you and never have to worry about people judging me?"

Daniel sucks in a breath. Wow. Drunk Larence coming in with the hard hitting questions tonight. 

Daniel reaches up and strokes Johnny's hair. Johnny seems to snuggle into him more.

"Maybe. I think that maybe in the future people like us would be able to even marry whoever they wanted to."

"I like you by the way. A lot. Like that kiss was my whole gay awakening crisis. I'm gay for you, LaRusso."

_ Aww. How romantic. _

Then Johnny is pushing himself off of his shoulder and pushing his lips against Daniel's. 

The second time is definitely way better than the first. It's slow and languid full of all the words they haven't said. Or what Johnny  _ did say  _ but in his drunk talk. Daniel sighs. This is too perfect.

"Hey Johnny you there-?" 

They pull away and see a stunned Dutch standing there with a kicked puppy look on his face. Dutch spins around and runs as fast as he can. This can't be happening.

Johnny moves to stand up and chase after him but Daniel grabs his wrist. 

"Just give him some time."

Johnny nods and leans on Daniel once again.

"Do you think he hates me now?"

"He'll come around, Johnny. It'll be okay."

And Johnny tries his best to believe those words because what else is he supposed to do? Think about how disgusting Dutch probably thinks he is?

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly got inspo to write at 1am so I wrote this up real quick. also tell me what you think in the comments ! love you all sm :) (also I have a wattpad account with these stories @cobra_kai_parker where I post these)


End file.
